Unknown girl
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Kol see's a girl and becomes curious, only to find she is more interesting then he first though. This alone makes her hard to grasp but that fact she's his sisters best friend makes it that much harder!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything apart from my OC****.**

Kol POV

Walking into the grill turned out to be more interesting then I would have guessed. I was in there for five minutes with Rebekah before she ditched me to flirt with the human boy, Matt. But as I was about to prey on my chosen victim I smelt a unique and curious scent that made my mouth water. It smelt of watermelon's, dust and pine wood with other rare fruits undertone in the form of a perfume.

Looking around I searched the thralls of people until I saw the carrier of that intoxicating scent. It was a girl. Simple. She was neither too thin, nor too fat. She didn't have long or short hair; it simply brushed her shoulders simply cut straight. No layer, dyes or accessories. She was medium height, once again not to short or tall. She was the image of average, but at the same time that drew me in. nothing about her was simple but at the same time everything was.

She had slightly wavy ash toned brown hair which was slightly frizzy from the recent heat. She wore a plain pair of jeans for comfort and a navy blue vest top with a black woollen cardigan over it, and plain black trainers. She didn't use too much deodorant from the smell, a simple spritz of perfume this morning most likely from the fact it smelt faded, and other then that nothing most likely she also wore some roll on but she was so plain yet so different. She was like a mouse you pass when you walk threw a field, she makes no difference and you won't see her unless you're looking. She blended in and that was rare now a days as everybody wanted to stand out with make-up, which her face was clear of as well.

Straightening up I changed my dining choice as I strolled up to her as she remained oblivious and kept sipping her Pepsi while watching the small TV in the far corner above the booths. By the looks of it she wasn't expecting anyone and was just here. Tilting my head I smirked before I reached her and leaned against her single table before she noticed me with a confused expression.

"Hey. I'm Kol, you would be?" I said looking into her light green eyes threw her thick black framed glasses which I only just noticed. Her large doe like eyes were framed in thick and long brown lashes and her eyes were perfectly proportioned on her face matching her thick lips which were lightly covered in Chap Stick which I could smell. And her straight nose which was a little small but it fit in with her dainty body and features.

"I know who you are. You have been mentioned by some common acquaintances." She said shyly before taking another small sip of her now flat drink. Tilting my head in confusion realisation dawned on me, she must know the 'Scooby crew' and the big secret, which frankly I was sure more than half of this town, knew. Groaning I sat down casually opposite her making her eyebrows raise slightly as though unsure.

"So I would assume you know the deep dark secret?" I asked pouting, if she knew then most likely she would be on vervain.

"Yes. Sorry." She did sound sorry as though she knew what I was thinking making me smirk at her as she blushed lightly, her pale peach skin was paler from lack of sunlight and the fact I smelt none on her skin made me guess she spent most of her time indoors.

"Why are you sorry? I would assume you know I would compel you to come with me. So why are you sorry when it would mean I would have you for dinner otherwise?" I smirked at her.

"Well now you will most likely go and eat some other innocent person" she said hesitantly.

"Well you could still take the place, and hey! I may not even kill you!" I said grinning she was interesting and I think she would make an interesting pet.

"Yeah, no thanks been used as a juice box before and it wasn't the nicest feeling, plus the person you have for dinner would most likely be compelled and won't even know you're doing it. I would" she said leaning back slightly noting that I had leaned towards her slightly with interest.

Laughing slightly at the idea of her being a juice box I replied smirking still. "Hmm good point though I think you are an interesting person. By the way I never caught your name?" I said wanting to know my pets name.

"I didn't throw it." She said smiling lightly making me smirk. She was witty, pretty and simple. The perfect pet.

"Kol." I heard the familiar voice of my elder brother aka the stick in the mud. Despite being a calm person I knew when annoyed or ticked of that Elijah was ruthless, it was a basic instinct.

Looking over to see my suited brother looking between me and the awkward girl who was shifting slightly under what I assume was from the looks I was giving her.

"Should I remind you of the promise you made to mother?" He asked me calmly making me groan before grinning.

"Of course I remember I was just getting to know the locals brother!" I said grinning knowing that he was itching to keep me away from attracting any attention.

"Hey Elijah. How are you?" She asked quickly seeing the angered look in my brother's eyes at my mocking tone.

"I am well Miss Dell; might I ask how you are?" He responded ever the gentlemen turning to her asking her whether or not she was actually ok. Grinning at the fact I got her surname I looked at her sheepish and embarrassed face as she looked me and grimacing at me grin which almost split my face.

"I am fine. Just getting … acquainted with your younger brother." She said edging away from my still prominent grin.

Shooting me a pointed look Elijah nodded. "Well I can see that, and should you want to leave I shall keep him here if you want to go home. I'm sure you understand what he is like from my previous warnings" he stated smirking lightly at me when I shot my eyes to him. So was he the shared acquaintance? If that was so I had a very limited time gap of which to obtain her.

"I appreciate that Elijah but I was actually hoping to see Rebekah but it seems she got a little … distracted." She said lightly smiling looking over my shoulder, copying her movements me and Elijah saw our dear sister almost starting a fight with Elena and the rest. Sighing Elijah swiftly nodded before heading over to hopefully defuse the situation.

"So are my brothers the acquaintances? Or the other 'Scooby crew'?" I asked her the moment we saw Rebekah try and slap Caroline only for Elijah to intervene.

"They are all acquaintances. Elena and the others explained it to me, and then Elijah and I met when I was mentioned in Elena's 'deal' with him and he wanted to meet those he was protecting. And then we just got on. I then got to know Rebekah threw Klaus. So I have heard many of the story's and know it from many views, I and a neutral if one tells me a plan I warn the others and vice versa." I was shocked, that this simple girl was basically a sanctuary, nobody was her favourite and she was obviously kept in the loop since she knew who I was but if she was friends with my siblings it meant that they most likely told her stories of me and Finn.

"Well I must say Rebekah has a temper, as has Klaus and the elder Salvatore, I am surprised you are in fact alive still." I stated impressed.

"Well brother I wouldn't hurt my only honest friend would I?" I her my sisters bitchy voice speak next to me before she smiled kindly at the girl who name I still had not gotten.

"Hey Bekah! What happened?" The girl asked my sister giving her a kiss on the cheek as my sister mirrored the action. Pulling away she smiled at my sister who was known to be a loner and stick with us but she obviously felt for this tiny girl making me frown.

"Well that blonde obsession of Klaus's dared to warn me of Matt and actually threatened me!" My sister spat in outrage. Glaring at the group who were being spoken to by Elijah.

"Well don't mind her, she often doesn't think before she speaks" the girl said calming my sister down almost immediately, who then turned and glared at me.

"Why are you bothering her Kol?" She growled most likely knowing what I wanted with her in the first place.

"I simply wanted to get to know her." I stated smugly before she rolled her eyes before smiling and pulling up a chair from another table and sitting between us making me scowl and her smirk at me annoyed expression.

"Bekah it's honestly fine, he was asking me how I knew you all and how I was involved" the mystery girl said making my sister look sceptical and me smirk turning to the STILL unnamed girl.

"Humph! Well you are a bit of a magnet for our kind!" He growled glaring now at the older Salvatore as he smirked at us.

"I'm not that bad…" she replied ignoring the glare, before backing from Rebekah's incredulous look.

"Oh really? Well I think you may need to re-evaluate that statement!" She spoke making my girl shift before glancing at the small clock behind the bar and gasping before leaping up and hurriedly running out the door leaving me curious and Rebekah looking after her almost worried.

"What was that about?" I asked relaxing as she looked back to me and sighing.

"She has a curfew of sorts, and her parents are not the nicest to know. Nor the most forgiving when she is late home" she mumbled before drinking her raspberry J2o.

"Why not compel them?" I asked shrugging.

"They, like her cannot be compelled, despite her not having vervain. In fact she's actually allergic to it." She spoke softly.

I frowned and leaned towards her interested. "What's her name?" I asked making her frown before smirking.

"She didn't tell you?" I growled before spitting out how she rejected me and avoided telling me her name other then me knowing her surname, courtesy of Elijah.

"Well yeah, I taught her that when we were in Chicago with Nik. Guys kept hitting on her and I told her how to reject them cleanly." She said smirking and relaxing further in her seat.

"Wait she was with Nik in Chicago? When he tried making his hybrids?" I asked confused, why would he take her along when he obviously had an affection for vampire Barbie?

"Oh yes! He held her captive and told her she was an interest to pass time while Stephan was fighting his urges. So he spoke to her and she was unbiased and ever tried to kill him making him keep her alive, he told me she was the most easy going human he had met and I would get on with her. So he got her to keep me company, and teach me the current trends and what I missed once he and Stephan almost killed themselves after trying to teach me fashion." She said grinning evilly. Smirking myself I nodded, that made sense it would be uncomfortable for Nik to bring his baby sister into the world and have to educate her on everything especially when he had a disloyal Stephan to handle and his hybrids that kept dying.

Frowning I noted _once again!_ I still didn't have her name! I asked her once more, and she smirked before pulling thoughtful face and walking out with a grin that said she wasn't telling. Growling I stood and followed her as she waltzed out the grill swaying her jean clad hips.

**Please review, I would love to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing other than my OC

Mystery girl POV

I ran home almost getting hit by a car _twice! _But when I reached the front door all I needed to know was that my parents we furious. I could hear them screaming at one another through the front door my name being thrown in occasionally but other than hearing the screaming couple all was what I needed to decide to climb up the side of the garage and crawling along the top of it until I hit the bathroom window.

My house was like the same of the rest in Mystic Falls, it was panelled in light green wood which was peeling paint often enough for dad to sweep the pathways every other week or so. It had three bedrooms, mine my sisters and my parents. Climbing over to the next window swiftly I leapt lightly and pushed my bedroom window open silently as I climbed threw and sat breathing quickly a few moments listening in case _they_ heard me fortunately though, I don't think they did as they were still screaming at one another. Closing my window gently I locked it as I crept of my window seat and dodging the creaking floorboard under my pale blue rug as I locked my bedroom door quickly and then the bathroom door which I shared with my sisters room.

My sister was seven but she was a tattle tale and always done what mum and dad told her even when mum told her to pick up a lipstick at boots and hide it in her little toy purse because mum didn't want to wait in the queue to pay for it. Not to mention she was the most spoilt and selfish rugrat I ever met!

Sighing I sat on my double bed in the corner of the room opposite the bathroom door, it was length ways making it so the end of the bed reached a few inches low of touching the window seats frame. I had a bedside table in a black cheap wood that had two small drawers next to one another and a large cupboard gap beneath covered by a little door which I painted with odd swirls that I painted on the inside as well so when opened it looked as though they exploded out of the hole and crept over the door.

I had a single lamp which was a touch sensitive and had a glass cube with crackled glass covering the bulb, my mobile phone charger and iPod docking station that was also my alarm clock on my bedside table.

On the other side of my room I had two black wooden floor length bookcases; one that was filled with DVD's to watch on the small plasma TV on my chest of drawers on the same wall as my bathroom door. And on the other were books I had drawn in and on the odd shelf at the top was my art supplies like pencils, charcoal and paints and brushes. Other than that my room was pretty bare apart from the light blue rug, shelf filled with childhood cuddly toys and about 15+ art canvas's leaning on one another against the bookcases, and a floor length mirror which hung on the wall next to my bedroom door.

My walls were simple, cream and I had painted odd things on the walls, such as flames going up around the bathroom door and creeping along the ceiling, which had glow in the dark stars forming my logo I sign all my drawings with and books, some I have sold and with the money I bought my DVD's, TV and other technology along with art supplies my parents were too cheap to buy for me, so I wouldn't have to spend time with my family I made sure to have many things to keep my occupied like my laptop in my bedside table hidden from my sister along with a few computer games, its charger and other odd things like headphones and my backup mobile and charger in case mine breaks.

In my bedside table drawers was a few books (which I also had more of under my bed in a few painted storage boxes) in case of power cuts, spare glasses and a torch. On my chest of drawers was my small make up bag I hadn't touched in so long it actually had dust forming on it! And a small desk mirror, along with a few candles and odd pens and pencils I had forgotten to put away.

Sighing I grabbed my latest art book and started sketching in it, I draw a human heart which was bleeding the shape of a tree and the roots of the said tree flew from that page to the one opposite, and then there were the leaves that were drawn to appear like little vein's coming from the top of the heart set like a huge branch which then formed into a large distorted brain. After sketching an hour or so the screams finally died down and then I heard the front door slam which meant dad had stormed out and wanted to rent his anger out on something. Mum stormed up and I heard her bedroom door slam shut.

Sighing in relief I headed to bed and pulled my jacket of leaving it on the black frame of my bed and tossed my shoes into the corner knowing I would where them tomorrow and threw my clothes at the foot of my bed and crawled under the sheets in just my underwear and turned my bedroom light off before drifting of gently and all I could think about was Kol earlier and how eager he was to get my name.


End file.
